Rycanth
The Rycanth are werewolf Deramon Okuni with the bodies of very fit female women. They can be found in many regions, from high in the icy mountains to wild open fields. The best Role for the Rycanth is the Berserker. Appearance Their grey fur covers most of their bodies, but turns to black once it reaches their long scythe shaped tail. Their white claws are sharp and deadly. Most adult Rycanth are covered in scars from years of combat. Abilities Rycanth have immense strength and stamina to pursue prey over long distances. Their sharp claws and teeth allow them to take down their enemies. Lifespan Most Rycanth live about 90 years. They become full adults at age 15. Reproduction A Rycanth pregnancy lasts about 14 months. During pregnancy, a Rycanth mother is often always agitated (even more so than usual). Her strength also increases from all the hormones. She can have up to 3 pups per pregnancy. Religion and Customs The Rycanth lifestyle is all about the way of the warrior. Strength is valued while meekness is usually scorned upon, even by other family members. Rycanth pups are trained to fight since birth, and the weakest are weeded out through intense challenges. Many of them including climbing near vertical cliffs or being kidnapped in the middle of the night, tossed miles away from the village, and being forced to return home on her own. Many of these test are done by the mothers themselves, sometimes unbeknownst to their daughters. The mothers wear disguises and hide their scents before each test, and more often or not test out the daughters of other wolves in order to keep the young ones guessing. No matter her age, a Rycanth isn't considered an adult until she has completed a rite of passage called Motao Kiryu , a series of challenges that push a Rycanth's body to her limits and her psyche to its very edge before ending in a final one-on-one fight. Either she puts everything on the line or ends up bedridden for a month. Any who fail can only take the test one last time after at least a year has passed, and it becomes 3 times harder the next time around. If she fails yet again, she is seen as a total failure in her clan and becomes an outcast. When a Rycanth dies in battle, her body is returned to the village by the survivors so scavengers cannot desecrate them. This is opposite of the Warneko, who leave the dead behind. Moveset Gallery GD Rycanth Berserker Color.jpg|A Rycanth Berserker. Trivia * A Rycanth is strongest when pregnant, so many will often have a child simply to become a stronger warrior. They will continue to have multiple pregnancies afterwards to keep their strength up. * A pregnant Rycanth's constant anger is due to the fact that her infant is often literally clawing her insides. Her strong womb can withstand the punishment, but it doesn't hurt any less. However by the end of the pregnancy labor feels like just another day. * The life of a Rycanth resembles the military mindset of the Spartans. Category:Okuni Category:Deramon